Aisha Cthylla Sato
=General Bio= Aisha Cthylla Sato is the first and current reining Empress of The Imperial Union of Planets. She was crowned at the age of 13 after the sudden death of IUOP's first Emperor (Under somewhat suspicious circumstances) and the discovery of her blood lineage. The Imperial Union of Planets is a government and political movement from the Mirror Universe, where the Terran Resistance established a new regime after the defeat of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The IUoP is far more democratic and progressive than its opponent, the Second Terran Empire. Aisha is 3/4ths Bajoran & 1/4th Terran, her Terran bloodline traces back to the Sato regime making her one of the few who can legitimately claim to be royalty of the old empire. Since the capitulation of Terra, to the Second Terran Empire, the Imperial Union has invested a large portion of its operations into the Prime Universe so as to ensure the survival of its central government from the current instability of the Mirror Universe. As part of IUOP's long-term goals they have made an alliance with the Romulan Republic where IUOP forces obstruct or destroy forces hostile to the Romulan Republic in exchange for sanctuary and supplies. Childhood Aisha grew up on a Memory Omega Starbase, having very little interaction with people in general. This has lead her to be shy and socially awkward at times. =Social & Political Policies= Aisha can best be described politically as a cultural nationalist, with national romanticist leanings, while also being staunchly anti-speciesist. Aisha Cthylla Sato describes herself as "A species policy reformist" she feels speciesism is an obstruction to the unity of the state and has worked to create a society within the empire where all of its members are treated with respect (so long as they swear complete & absolute loyalty of course). She has authorized multiple social programs and pushed for missions to repair the damage that had been caused to multiple worlds by both the Alliance and the Empire that came before it. As a further proof of her words her very own vessel has a command crew of made up of a variety of species and she is usually accompanied by Yukiko K'zshara, a Caitian who is her personal doctor (and close friend). =Economic Views= Aisha is probably best described as a supporter of a third way policy which opposes both laissez-faire capitalism and planned economies, while including cooperative workplace and unionization protections. =General Personality= Aisha has a tendency to be cold and calculating when it comes to objective goals; she has no issues with using political intrigue or utilizing intelligence to her advantage. Aisha has a tendency to come off as collected and calm with a secretive and distant non-outgoing attitude, but occasionally has instances of almost irrational charges into battle. Aisha has a strong sense of personal honor and would never willingly betray someone she has pledged alliance with or a trusted friend. However in cases where someone has wronged her she will rarely hesitate from vindictively ordering or plotting the execution or exile of the person in question. Aisha does not easily forgive grudges, be they personal or those of her people, which has lead to multiple awkward situations involving the Federation. =Relationships and Children= When Aisha was about 26 she had a shortlived relationship with a fullblood terran duke by the name of Alexander Valdemar Lorraine and had two children (( Arthur William Sato & Catherine Amirah Sato )) by them before they were killed in a failed attack on a Second Terran Empire outpost. =Religious Views= Aisha is non-religious, but has a strong spiritual viewpoint. When she is able to find free time she will spend some of it in deep meditation. =Mental Abilities= While Aisha is not telepathic herself, she is a psychic “null,” which means that if a telepath tries to read her mind, Aisha has no psychic presence; it's as if shes not there at all. =Views on International Politics= Alte Universe (Prime Universe) United Federation of Planets Aisha, like many in the IUoP, still feels a strong distrust and ire towards the UFP. However, this continues to be a hard issue as Aisha would prefer to not be in conflict with the UFP (at least openly). She has even made some contacts within the UFP who have become friends of hers, of sorts, though her people's demand for retribution is quite strong, leading to a somewhat constant conflict between her own goals and that of the senate and, in some cases, Starfleet. Despite her misgivings, she ordered her vessel to intervene during the Iconian war to support the defense of Earth, in no small part due to hopes that this would be taken as a gesture of good will, but also due to her being unwilling to see “her homeworld” be destroyed once again. Romulan Republic Aisha, along with her people in general, feels a strong kinship with the Romulan Republic, as both nations have lost a homeworld, both are dealing with a (failed) nation state claiming to be the legitimate cultural union (Second Terran Empire & the Romulan Star Empire remnant respectively), and further, D'tan was one of the first on the other side to give the fledgling Imperial Union a chance to prove themselves to be different from the stereotype of people from the Mirror Universe, for which Aisha and the IUoP senate have strong feelings of gratitude. Aisha strongly supports the alliance and friendship her people have formed with the Romulan Republic and hopes to see it last for generations to come. Aisha has personally been involved in many efforts to support the Romulan Republic, from supply runs to New Romulus to assisting in the destruction of an Elachi invasion force. Klingon Empire Aisha has a lot of respect for the Klingon mindset of honor and feels her people could learn from it in some cases; beyond this she has no personal issues or any strong opinions to do with the Klingon Empire. Prima Universe (Mirror Universe) Romulan Technocracy (also known as the Union of Romulan Technates): Aisha and the IUoP as a whole feel a lot of gratitude towards this reclusive nation, as the Romulans were the ones that warned the Terran Republic that the (then recently formed) KCA was planning to assault Terra directly and was planning to genocide the population. This action allowed countless millions of Terrans to flee to safety. Recent Affairs Aisha has worked tirelessly to push forward goals to liberate the Technocracy since it's annexation, thorough the so called "Incorporation" and subsequent division of the Technocracy into two parts, one wholly gobbled up by the Terran Empire and the other a buffer & puppet state the Principality of Narendra. Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Aisha despises the KCA having grown up with the stories of their rendering Terra a lifeless wasteland, glassing of half of Vulcan, and the complete destruction of Ferenginar (after the discovery of the Ferengi assisting the Terran Rebellion the KCA high command ordered Ferenginar's “total destruction” leading to a subspace weapon device being used in the system and the subsequent complete obliteration of Ferenginar) and is in the ironic situation of being glad the Second Terran Empire effectively wiped the alliance out of existence. Second Terran Empire Aisha longs for the day when “Admiral” Leeta's head is a “hood” ornament on her ship (potentially literally). Furthermore, she desires to see “old” Terra rebuilt and restored to a central part of “her” empire. This however isn't possible while the Terran Empire holds it. Aisha and her loyalists see themselves as the only true and legitimate successor state to the Terran Empire and see this “second” Terran Empire as an abomination which learned nothing from the mistakes of the old empire. Recent Affairs Aisha and The Imperial Union of Planets fully condemns the actions taken by the Terran Empire in annexing the Romulan Technocracy. Aisha and The Imperial Union of Planets find this action to have been not only dishonorable but a complete betrayal of the ((MU)) Romulan people. =Full List of Titles= Official Holder * Her Imperial and Royal Majesty, The Empress of The Imperial Union of Planets, Matriarch of Imperial House Sato, General-Secretary of the Union, Shogun of the Union, Princess of New Terra, Protector and Empress of New Ferenginar, Eternal Premier of Satograd, Empress of the Vespiri, Queen of Hearts, Hero of the Motherland, Defender of the Constitution, Friend of New Romulus Recipient Awards *Order of the New Imperium *Imperial Starfleet Silver Star *Distinguished Imperial Cross (3 time recipient) *Knight of the Order of the Seraphim *Order of the Technate (Bestowed by the Romulan Technate) *Hero of the Imperial Union *Order of Victory *Order of the Violet Banner *Order of the Patriotic War Unofficial Holder * Empress of Mankind, Sovereign of all Terrans, Queen of Cardassia, Queen of Bajor, Queen-Empress of Trill, Eternal President of Orion =Quotes= * "We are warriors, inventors, the architects of the future. We endure, we dream, our very purpose to rise always to something greater. All the odds we defy, the risks we take, the challenges we prevail over, only make us stronger. There's no end to our vision, and no limit to our Empire." *"What you give this empire, I shall give back unto you." =Character Spoilers= See: Aisha Cthylla Sato (Spoilers) =Gallery= *Aisha circa 2385 (Age 19) 200px *Aisha circa 2410 (Age 40) 200px *Aisha circa 2417 (Age 47) 200px *Aisha circa 2500 (Age 113) 200px Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Aisha Cthylla Sato